The Christmas Noise
by Tweekslist
Summary: Kyle has always noticed the silence outside on this day, but he decides to embrace the noise inside his friend's home on Christmas day. Only T for swearing.


For once, the quiet mountain town was…well…quiet. The sound of snow crackling under rubber and the soft, gentle wind rustling through the dying trees was all the noise the outside world had to offer.

The townspeople never noticed the silence. For them there was none, because despite the still outside world, their homes were infused with countless hubbub. Laughter between cousins, political arguments among far distance relatives, and the sound of meals being prepared surrounded each home. They were all too busy with Christmas celebration to appreciate the quiet tranquility outside.

Kyle noticed. He always had since he was a child. At first, the silence irked him. It always felt like the start of a horror film. All was quiet until the beast came to snatch him away. Living in South Park, he had grown accustomed to chaos and the noise it brought. He found it unnerving when his town made little noise. As time passed, Kyle understood the quiet air.

He still couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

The sun reflected on the fallen snow outside, illuminating his bed with a soft, heaven-like glow. Kyle was relaxing on top his bed. A book was positioned against his thighs and his head resting on his pillow as he read. Their teacher had assigned them Huckleberry Finn and a paper for the holiday week. Kyle sighed.

The book was hardly pulling his attention. He had lost count the number of times, he had lost focus, resulting in him re-reading the same passage over and over again.

Kyle tongued over his lips, turning another page of the book. He had hour left before the silence would vanish. He was supposed to go over to Stan's in an hour. He couldn't deny a part of him wanted to remain reading in the comfort of his bed. He had, however, promised Stan he'd be there. Kyle surmised his presence helped the noirette deal with Randy's 'holiday alcoholism'.

His phone began to vibrate followed by a portion of What's Your Fantasy by Ludacris. Kyle clicked his tongue in annoyance. It seemed Kenny had gotten ahold of his phone and once again changed his ringtone. Last week it was Milkshake by Kelis.

"Hey," he answered. "What's up?. He heard a lengthy groan from the other end. It wasn't uncommon for Kenny to call with troubles.

"Can you come over?" he pleaded.

Kyle sighed, placing the book on his nightstand and getting up. "Is something wrong?" He had grown accustomed to problems surrounding the McCormick family.

"No, no nothing like that," He heard the blonde pause before letting out another sigh. "Dad's drunk as usual and mom's throwing a fit over what to make for Christmas dinner."

Kyle cocked a brow. "What are the choices? Blueberry pop-tart or strawberry?" he teased. Kenny chuckled.

"Hey, watch it," he warned him playfully. "I am a green belt, after all." Kyle snorted, "Well, what do you say?" The redhead bit his lip, looking over at his clock.

"I'm supposed to be at Stan's in 45 minutes." Every year, on Christmas, Kyle would spend with the Marsh family and in return Stan would spend the last day of Hanukkah with his. He couldn't desert Stan. He had, after all, spent a whole day singing Hanukkah songs out of tune and eating latkes and sufganiyots. Kyle smirked, maybe more so the pastries. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't," he grumbled. "Karen's still at the age where she wants to spend the holidays with our parents." Kyle heard a soft clicking noise and assumed Kenny was lighting up a cigarette. It was an unfortunate habit he had developed to handle stressful situations. "And I can't leave her. Please dude."

Kyle exhaled a long breath. "Fine," he said. "But only for an hour. I'll let Stan know I'll be late."

"Thanks, Ky," Kenny said. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye." He clicked off and quickly sent a text to Stan: 'Will be late. I have to stop by Kenny's.'

He let out a long yawn, stretching his tired limbs. God, how he just wanted to remain in bed. He looked down at his phone to see Stan had texted him back.

"Ok, just hurry. Dad's lecturing Jimbo about farm to table, again."

Kyle tossed the phone onto his bed. He bent to down to pick up a towel from the floor when a sound caught his attention. He stood up quickly, eyes narrowed and ears perked as he tried to listen for it again.

"Hey Jew!"

He groaned, walking over to his window. Through the fog, he could see a bright red puffy jacket. It clashed aggressively with the winter's snow surrounding him and his boisterous shouting didn't help either. Eric Cartman was standing on the sidewalk outside his home, waving happily up at him. "Hey Jew!" he called again.

Kyle quickly opened the window, mumbling a few swears. He poked his head outside, glaring down at Cartman's wide beaming face. "What?" he yelled.

"I wanted to say Merry Christmas, Jew."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Merry Christmas to you too, Fatass." he said, with an annoyed tone. Sometimes it was a relief when the silence outside was broken, but having Eric Cartman stand outside his bedroom window and shouting wasn't one of them.

He went to close his window "Wait," Cartman called. Kyle's eyebrow quirked. "I need your help."

Kyle remained quiet, brow still raised as he waited for him to continue.

"My family wants me to put on the nativity scene," he begin bouncing up on the heels of his brown boots, a devious smile taking him over, "most of my cousins have agreed to help, but we really need a Mary."

Kyle narrowed his eyes, starring at that unsavory grin. "So?" he asked.

"I thought you'd be perfect." Kyle blinked. He was unclear what Cartman's motives were, but once again this was nothing new. All he could determine was it was never anything good.

"What are you talking about, fatass?"

"I want you to play Mary. Your pansy ass is perfect." The smile on his face looked as if were about to devour him whole. His amber eyes danced with glee as he watched Kyle's face turned into a scowl and his redden face clashing with his hair. "And everyone knows you have a sandy vagina."

"Fuck off, Cartman." he growled, shoving the window closed hard enough for bits of dust to fly up into his face. He let out a long breath, still hearing Cartman's muffled voice calling his unfavorable nickname. 

* * *

A few minutes later, Kyle pulled a pair of black slacks on and quickly fastened the buttons. He was grateful to find no Cartman in his room when he had returned from his shower. Since they were kids, it had become a weekly occurrence, for the fat bastard to break into his room. Whether it was to steal, frame, or simply torment the Jew, Kyle had grown sadly accustomed to it.

He looked at the clock and cursed. He was certainly going to be late. Kyle knew neither boy would care too much but being late was an unfavorable trait for him.

He rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a red knit sweater. The sweater was about the closet thing to Christmas as he had. He grimaced at how horribly it clashed with his own red hair, but it would have to do. He shook his head, feeling his mess of curls bounce and left. 

* * *

Kyle had always been perfectly content without a car. Stan and Kenny drove him most of the time. Also, he enjoyed the fresh, crisp air. It helped the redhead clear his head and battle any conflicts raging inside. The silence of the day was another reason he opted to walk to Kenny's.

His mind began to wonder back to the book laying on his bedside table. Kyle was a rare breed among his peers. He preferred to complete assignments right when they were given. He hardly ever procrastinated. The paper assigned with book was to be five pages long and Kyle knew he'd surpass that with no problem.

He began to formulate an outline for the paper in his head when a boisterous voice called his name. Kyle groaned, balling his fists tightly as he forced himself to remain calm. He turned to find Cartman, running towards him. Kyle rolled his eyes. So much for a peaceful walk.

He continued walking trying to ignore Cartman, but the larger boy had finally reached him. "Slow down, you fucking Jew." he gasped, clutching his side. Kyle's eyes shifted to the brunette and saw him scowling. Kyle reckoned this was the most activity the boy had gotten in quite some time. Though knowing him, Cartman would never say no to an opportunity to torment Kyle. Even if exercise was involved.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked. He thanked God, he could see Kenny's run down home. "Shouldn't you be home opening up a bunch of presents?"

Cartman waved his hand dismissively. "I opened those already. I didn't get everything I asked for though," he trailed off for a moment with a frown before looking back at the redhead. "Anyway, I wanted to invite you over."

"I'm not going to be in your fucking play, Cartman," Kyle spat, "So just fuck off." Cartman feigned a pout, but pressed his pudgy hands together as he continued by the smaller boy's side.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to play the Virgin Mary," he said. "Just come over for dinner. We're making ham."

Kyle growled. "I can't eat ham you fat fuck." Cartman snickered.

"Why's that?" he asked, faking a concerned tone. Kyle stopped abruptly and turned. Cartman's hands were behind his back, as he rocked happily back and forth on the heels of his feet once more and a glint dancing in those dark eyes. It was always gratifying to see the angry scowl and fiery temper erupted from the Jew. It was especially satisfying to know he was the cause of it.

Kyle glared at him. He knew what the larger boy was doing. Therefore, pressing on and ignoring him was his best option. They continued walking together. Cartman cracking jokes at Kyle's expensive and Kyle with his fists clutched, trying not to knock the fat boy out.

Suddenly, Cartman stopped. Kyle turned to him, his eyebrow quirked. "What?" he asked.

Cartman jerked his head towards Kenny. "I ain't fucking going there."

Kyle smiled. "Good." He turned back, crossing the broken down tracks, and leaving a dissatisfied Cartman behind. 

* * *

"Jesus, Ken," his thumbs aggressively hit the buttons of the controller he was now holding. His tongue poking out and brow furrowed as he tried to focus on the flashing lights in front of him. "will you stop fucking killing me?"

The two teenagers were seated on the floor, leaning against Kenny's bed, playing on the PS4 Craig had lend Kenny before leaving to Denver for the holidays. Kyle had thankfully managed to sneak pass Kenny's screaming parents.

Kenny laughed as another life was taken from Kyle. "Stop sucking so bad." he retorted.

The door opened and a small brunette head with pair of bright blue eyes poked through. "Hey, Karen." Kyle greeted. The small girl came prancing in with a wide grin.

"Hi, Kyle." she smiled, bouncing over and plopping down at his side. He smiled back before returning his gaze to the game ahead. He had to at least beat Kenny once before leaving. He fucking owned and played the game on a daily basis. Kenny had just obtained it for the week.

"Kyle?" Karen asked, tugging at a curl. Kyle quirked his brow, still focused on the game. "can I style your hair? Kenny gave me a hair styling kit."

Kenny raised an amused brow at Kyle, forcing down a laugh. "It's a princess styling kit," he said, simply. "I got it for her birthday last week."

"Please," she begged with a pout. Kyle rolled his eyes. It seemed Kenny had taught Karen the art of begging. "I've done Kenny's hair so many times and yours is so pretty."

Kyle frowned at the choice of word. "Sure." he sighed. Kenny smirked. Having a younger sibling himself, Kyle was always able to oblige Karen with little complaint. Although, Kenny guessed, Ike probably never asked Kyle to play dress up and attend tea parties.

Karen clapped her hands together with delight and bounced out of the room. The two boys continued to play, Kenny way in the lead, when Karen returned. She was swinging a purple and pink box covered in a variety of stickers. She crawled on to the bed, sitting behind Kyle.

"Do you want the sparkly bows or the ones with Princesses?" she began running a small pink comb eagerly through his thick curls. Kyle winced, his eyes watering a bit.

"Surprise me."

Karen tugged and pulled at each red spiral, wrapping it around her small fingers and placing a bow on it. "What did you get for Hanukkah?" she asked.

"A new video game, some money, and a new wallet," he said. "A pretty good year."

"Kenny, why can't we get presents for eight days?" Karen whined, placing a lovely Princess Ariel bow.

"Cause we ain't God's chosen people, Karen," he said, winking at Kyle. Kyle scoffed.

She pouted at the blonde. "Can we celebrate next year?"

Kenny smirked. "Sure, Kar."

The sound of guns firing and explosions resumed along with bright lights flashing onto the boy's determined faces. Their game play pressed on for awhile with Karen happily placing bows throughout Kyle's fiery hair.

After an hour had passed, Kyle stood. His limbs sore from the prolonged cramped position, but it had been worth it as he had finally defeated the blonde. Looking at his phone he saw he had 3 missed calls and a bountiful of texts from Stan demanding his presences.

"Mind giving me a ride?" Kyle asked. The corners of Kenny's mouth twitched. It seemed with all Kyle's energy focused on killing him, he had forgotten about his new sparkly hairdo. Kenny bit his lip. Any other day, he would let the redhead know, but today was Christmas and he felt he deserved this gift.

"Sure," he said, giving Kyle's arm a small tug. "I'll drive you to Stan's." 

* * *

Kyle stood outside the Marsh home. From outside he could hear the muffled sound of Randy's drunken ramblings and tacky festive music playing. The sounds coming from the home would be enough to send anyone back, but Kyle was use to the dynamics of the Marsh home. He was sometimes surprised with Stan's ability to remain normal. Well, Kyle sighed, thinking, Stan did have his cynicism. He guessed having Randy as a father would lead anyone to develop a critical view of everything.

The door suddenly flew open and the aforementioned man came staggering into view.

He stood there watching as Randy leaned against the frame of the door to help his unsteady balance. He swung an amber bottle between his finger and ran a hand through his unruly black hair as he starred at Kyle.

The redhead smiled. "Hi Mr. Marsh," he greeted and watching as Randy's eyes narrowed slightly at him. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Randy blinked. His blurry vision and wasted mind creating a mess of uncertainty. He knew those scarlet curls very well, but what the fuck was all that glitter and colorful shit encircling the redhead. And, despite his fuzzy vision, he was fairly certain he saw the faces of Princess Jasmine and Snow White looking back at him.

Randy's dazed face continued to stare some more. "Uh," he finally said, deducing this was probably Stan's best friend, "come in." He awkwardly stepped to the side, gesturing his hand to the home inside.

"Guess Japan got to you," he heard Randy mutter as he walked inside. Entering the home he was bombarded with a variety of savory smells that trickled into memories of Christmas past.

An arm was suddenly thrown around his shoulder, and he was wrenched into his super best friend's side. "Hey, you're finally here," Stan said, shaking him a bit.

"Sorry, man. I got held up at Kenny's." His smiled faded a bit at Stan's perplexed face. He quirked a brow as Stan's face twisted into broad grin and he began to laugh.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with your hair?" he asked, tugging on a curl. Kyle blinked before recalling earlier events. He cursed, feeling utterly ridiculous standing there in the Marsh home with an assortment of bows in his hair.

Stan laughed, pulling a rainbow bow off and handing it to Kyle. The smaller boy rolled his eyes.

"Karen," he groaned. Stan nodded but continued to laugh at the poor redhead. "I'll go take them off."

The noirette grabbed his elbow, pulling him a bit, "No, keep it. It'll make this place seem more…" he paused, trying to find the correct word for Kyle's lavish hairstyle "…festive." He snickered at Kyle's reddening face.

After 15 minutes of pulling out bows and butterfly clips as well as washing out the styling products she had used, Kyle entered the kitchen. Vast amounts of delicious looking foods were spread on the large oak table and the Marsh family was sitting, ready to indulge.

Kyle took a seat next to Stan, looking up and down the table. There were quite a few people he had never seen before but judging by one of the women's knockers, this had to be Sharon's family.

She quickly confirmed it. "Merry Christmas, Kyle. This is my sister, Susan and my brother, Kevin," she said, pointing at each mentioned name, "and Jennifer, Kevin's wife, their kids Mike and Mark and my sister's husband, Louis and their daughter, Isabelle. They flew in from Florida this morning and surprised us." Kyle could detect a slight acid in her tone.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted them. Stan handed him a casserole bowl of green beans and he began dumping some onto his plate. Sharon's appetizing cooking always intensified during the holiday season and he couldn't wait to partake in each dish.

The small girl named, Isabelle, cocked her head at Kyle a bit. "Why are you here?" she curiously asked.

Stan answered, "He's my best friend. He comes here every Christmas." The little girl nodded slowly, still starring curiously up at Kyle. The dark haired boy could sense Kyle's discomfort as the redhead shifted a bit next to him.

"Stanley," Sharon began, "spends the last day of Hanukkah with Kyle and his family."

"So Jewish, huh?" Kevin asked, plopping a bountiful of mash potatoes on his plate hard enough for bits to fly up into Shelly's face. The older girl scowled.

Kyle nodded. "Yes, sir."

He hummed in thought for a moment before asking, "So how much money do you save each month?"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering "Jesus Christ" as Sharon snapped "Kevin!"

The man's shoulders bounced up and down as he laughed. "It's always good to meet a Jew," he said, pointing a fork full of turkey towards Kyle. "They are good with their money and most are lawyers. It's always nice to know a lawyer. What does your father do?"

Stan watched his best friend run his hand through his red hair. Stan knew this was a habit Kyle had whenever the smaller boy became extremely uncomfortable. "My dad's a lawyer," Kyle muttered.

The table continued to stare at Kyle with great interest. The redhead turned back to his food, trying to hide his embarrassed face from their unwanted gazes.

"When did you decide to be Jewish?" Sharon's sister asked with a simpering tone.

"Uh," Kyle was more than grateful for the sudden interruption in the form of Randy Marsh. The man slammed his fists on the table causing the dishes on the table to bounce up. A few pieces of food ended up in the faces of their guests.

"Which one of you dumb dildos wants to take me on in a Smorgaswein?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose once more as Randy blew the whistle, Stan muttered "Jesus Christ." 

* * *

Kyle could smell his mother's baking wafting from the kitchen and into his room. He had finally returned home from Christmas dinner. After suffering two more hours of the Kimble family asking their absurd line of questioning, Kyle was grateful to now be back in his room. He was leaning against the headboard of his bed, coming onto the last few pages of the book.

He had found himself able to focus now on the words in front of him better than before. Maybe a long day helped the redhead focus or it could simply be the blabbermouth next to him.

"And then the stupid bitch goes, why don't you pull the tampon out of your own ass. Fucking sick dude!"

Kyle wasn't remotely surprised to arrive home and discover Eric Cartman relaxing on top of his bed with a bowl of mixed nuts, waiting for him.

Kyle continued reading with Cartman jabbering by his side. The glutton was recounting a moment between Clyde and Annie, Kyle himself had seen. Cartman had the habit of calling Kyle late at night to retell an event, an event Kyle had usually witnessed, with exaggerating and outrageous add ins.

This time, Kyle was being subjected to a live performance from the brown haired boy.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" he asked, waving the bowl of nuts in front of Kyle's face. Kyle sighed, placing the finished book by his side and looking over at the larger boy. "We all know you love to devour nuts," Cartman taunted with a snicker.

The redhead rolled his eyes, but grabbed a handful as Cartman than began to ramble on about Jews and how, maybe for Easter, Kyle could play Judas.

Kyle decided he liked the noise.


End file.
